Those little moments
by Lux-9
Summary: All those little moments they had... They would all meet their ends soon. A TreyXCinque ficlet. Lots of other pairings. R&R.  Heavy humor included!


**A/N: **Hai everyone!~ I(^-^)I

...

Okay, so I basically have no idea what to say =3= ...Lyke, I dunno... I came back from the dead to write a TreyXCinque story for a game that I haven't even played and ***Jab* *Jab* *Jab*** u.u ~~

Aniwai~ ^-^ I just LOVE Final Fantasy Type-0 and am deeply disturbed that it didn't come out to NA! ;A; ...***SOB* *SOB***

Its so much better than 13 and 13-2 in my opinion~ u.u

Like, its just so... SO-SO-LOVELY~

Moreover, the characters are AMAYZIIING! ;O;

In my opinion, ~ u_u I find Cinque to be the cutest Final Fantasy character- EVER!

And as for the pairing- Come'on, guys~ ^A^ They look absolutely ADORABLE together!

Am I right, or am I right?~ n.n

Oh, and before I finish up with all this dilly-dally~ There will be references in this story... (***hint* *hint*** Like the reference I just used now... ***cough* *cough*** "dilly-dally") ~

Enjoy your read, guyz~ ^-^ Its long, but hopefully, its worth it!~

**x"3**

* * *

><p><strong>- Zero -<strong>

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

_**Weak...**_

_A dolt..._

_A cry-baby..._

_And very childish..._

_Those are the terms I'd use to describe myself..._

_..._

_I am a Suzaku high school student and belong in Class Zero- the closest to a family I've ever had..._

_I wield a mace that weighs a'tons more than I do, and am rather klutzy in the battlefield, because..._

_Its just that..._

_The very thought of death terrorizes me on so many levels!_

_So whenever I'm out there..._

_I think of nothing but escaping death._

_And so many times, I've thrown my life on the line._

_Sure, the mace's power is insane and all that..., but whenever I'm hit I just have to bite down on a wince, and... OWWE, y'know...?_

…

_The others tend to stay away from me because of my unpredictable actions..._

_Its either that, or because they think I'll weigh down on them._

_I've heard the excuse; "Because you're the youngest, Cinque!" as many times as the number of Kurasame's fangirls!_

_And when I pout, they all burst into this...moment.._

_Like,.. _

_Actually let me explain this in full DETAIL!_

_**Rem-chi** giggles and goes all like; "You're SO CUTE when you get all pouty, Cinque!"_

_**Machinan** stands in his awkward stance...scratching the back of his head- You know how he is!_

_**Ace** just blushes and tells me that he's sorry!_

_**Nine **crosses his arms and impatiently steps on the ground; "D-Don't look at me like that- It was...It was (Insert a random Class Zero member's name)'s idea!"_

_**Eight**-... I almost attacked Eight with my mace if I didn't control my temper!_

_That one time, he wanted me to steal Cater's panty- I swear! "If you give me a spare panty of yours, or...or Cater's, then I will have a word with-" Ugh! The manner of that boy!_

_**Jack** giggles and pops his eyes out like a Moogle's pompoms!_

"_You're SO CUTE! OHMYSHIVA!" Then he invades my personal space by poking my cheeks; "Come'on, now! Turn that frown UPSIDE DOWN!"_

_Do I look like one of those kawaii squeaky Shiva dolls? _

_**King** just smiles and presses a hand on my shoulder out of sympathy; "Its alright.", he'd say!_

_**Queen**, well... I don't have the courage to even argue with that girl!_

_I mean, have you seen Queen's death glare? Its absolutely horrifying! _

_**Sice **scoffs and walks away!_

_**Seven** suggests I hit the lounge and drink away my sorrows with milk- MILK! Can you believe how much of a baby they see me as?_

_Argh! Its SO FRUSTRATING!_

Mog pressed a stubby little hand on its pink snot to prevent itself from bursting into tears of laughter, then cleared its throat; "Uhm, kupo... What about.. **Deuce**, ...and **Cater**, kupo?"

Cinque stopped her feigned sobs and let out a sniffle before dropping her head back against the couch's arm rest- her hands on her flat belly, with a leg on the couch, while her other leg's toes barely touching the ceramic ground.

She puffed out a cute sigh; "Aww~ Deuce and Cater are so lovely- They're so sweet! Kinda like sea salt ice cream..." She giggled.

Mog gave an unimpressed look.

"Ah~ I've accompanied them on missions. They're my closest friends! They know me well, so..."

Mog quickly floated above her; "See, Kupo! You're needed!"

The ginger haired woman sat up and clenched her fists in happiness; "They consider me useful!"

Mog nodded his head agreeably in happiness; "Kupo kupo!"

The teenager jumped off the couch and hugged the Moogle; "Awwe, thank you, Moglin!~ This session's been great!"

Mog blushed and took in a scent of her powdery scented scent.

Then, when it suddenly hit him.

"What about **Trey**, kupo?"

That's when something inside Cinque snapped and she'd parted away from Mog.

Her cheeks now at a deep rosy color and her eyes wider than,...

Wider than a Moogle's pompoms.

She inhaled a deep breath and blinked; "T-T-TREY?"

Mog would be an idiot not to sense something.

"Wh-What about Trey?"

The pancake faced creature nodded its bobby head; "You forgot to mention Trey, kupo! Does he not accompany you on your missions, kupo?"

Cinque blinked and then, slowly, moved her now shaking hands to her chest; "Uh...I..uh.."

She was stuttering.

Mog tilted its head to the side.

The young girl faced downward and swallowed a lump in her throat; "Th-That's because he's always there, Moglin..."

"You mean he accompanies you on every mission, kupo?"

Cinque looked up at Mog and pressed her lips together- smiling.

She nodded her head with an; "Mm!"

She looked to her right and hugged her right arm; "Trey-sama is so kind, Moglin... He's very different from the rest."

"'Trey-sama', kupo?"

She shot her eyes open and inhaled.

Mog shook its head; "I can tell, kupo!~"

Cinque jumped and the deep blush came back to attack her; "H-HEY! Its NOT what you think!"

"**Cinque?"**

Gasping- her fine jaw dropping, she slowly looked over her shoulder to find said blonde...and handsome...and charming...

"T-TREY!"

Trey coolly blinked at the flustered girl- his lips parting to a low o; "Who were you speaking to?"

Blinking, the cute mace wielder fully turned around to face the now approaching figure of the archer; "Moglin..." Her lips voiced out.

Mog flew above Cinque's petite shoulder to face Trey- whom now stood at a close distance apart from Cinque.

The white creature nodded; "Kupo! Cinque was just talking about y-"

Cinque frustratedly giggled as she almost suffocated the Moogle by cupping a tight hand over its snot.

Trey arched an eyebrow.

"We... We were just talking..." She fessed.

The chin length haired blonde looked at Cinque, then back at Mog- eyes a'wide; "Cinque. I think Mog is trying to tell us something!"

As the blonde approached her to get a hold of Mog, she whirled around and let out a louder than it should have been; "NO!"

Trey stepped back- his eyes slightly widening- _She isn't gonna summon her mace, is she? That weapon is...is DEADLY!_

He put his hands out and furrowed his eyebrows; "You are absolutely right! Moglin should keep its mouth shut for...whatever reasons there may be...!"

"THERE ARE NO HIDDEN REASONS!"

"You're right, I'M SORRY!"

Cinque pouted and looked at the tall young man over her shoulder, then, quickly, her pout broke away to a small small.

She whirled around to face him; "Oh, I'm sorry, Trey, I just..."

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she dropped her head- her curly locks tickling against Mog's face.

"Everyone's gone... Its either to some missions, or...I dunno, I'm the only one here~"

"So I started getting really lonely and worried, so..." Her pout-face was on.

Trey's eyelids dropped halfway- In more ways, that always seems to be the case with Cinque.

Always left to writhe by her lonesome.

As her pale blue eyes met his, he flicked them open- he didn't want to show her that he felt sorry for her, too.

He didn't want to be like the rest.

"Cinque, I!"

He was flustered now.

He blushed, cleared his throat; "Excuse me."

He fished a small and neatly folded paper out of his pocket; "Professor Chival asked me to get him those ingredients..."

He looked at her and in a cool serious manner, he said; "I want you to come with me."

Forming a small o with her lips, she blinked; "Oh...Okay~"

Unwillingly, she was hugging Mog tighter to her chest with a hand stilled on its pink snot- causing it to fidget frantically.

Trey faced her and nodded silently- a warm smile plastering his lips.

Cinque blushed.

"Perfect!~"

As he turned to walk away, he stopped; "By the way, was someone calling me here recently?"

The braided haired girl shot her eyes open and clutched the Moogle tighter; "N-No! Noone was here except for my POOR, LONELY SELF!"

The blond grinned and arched his eyebrows flirtatiously- running a hand through his golden layered locks; "Oh?~ Were you calling after me, Cinque?~"

She blushed a deeper red; "N-No.. What makes you say that...?"

Trey pouted and closed his eyes; "Oh. Must have been my imagination, then..."

He then crossed his arms professionally and pressed his temples; "All this fighting's making me dizzy~ I can't believe I'm starting to hear things, too..."

He sighed.

She sheepishly giggled.

As he went on talking and complaining, Cinque caught herself staring at him in fascination.

Sure, he tended to blabber on and on about this and that...

But Cinque never really minded his chatty nature.

She had her reasons for that, too.

One of those reasons included his voice.

Cinque absolutely adored his voice!

While Sice easily gets annoyed by Trey, the ginger haired teenager loved his presence around her.

Something about his stance was so princely and chivalric...

Like now, as he's settling his leniently muscular shoulders, his full lips are uttering complaints about how his right arm is going autopilot, and how he almost twisted his right shoulder blade when he was out fighting a large group of the Milites Empire's soldiers on his own until he beat their commander and had them surrender...

"Ah, so much has happened, Cinque... Cater suggests us long-shots need to take it easy but I disagree! I need to train in the arena daily! Like King, for instance- Did you know that King trains every single day?"

The corners of her lips curled to a soft smile and her eyebrows furrowed beneath her silky light brown bangs.

He let out a soft chuckle and delicately placed his fingers on his right eyebrow; "...and King may be so, but need I remind him that I always get the most letters from fangirls in our band..~"

Her smile intensified.

She could feel Mog's unimpressed pout against her fingers.

His aristocratic features were so delicate and bold- and his hair was at a sheer gold- She always wanted to ruffle his hair!

Cinque may be the only one that sees the true difference between his hair color and Ace's hair color.

Ace's hair was at a lighter blonde, and to her, would be considered blonde!

But Trey's...

Several times, she'd look at his golden shoulder pads, then back at his hair to match the golden category of it all...

But his hair always turned up to be at a more charming color, and-

"Hey, Cinque..."

She flicked her eyes open, wiped her stupid smile off her face and stood at a strange straight posture; "Y-Yes?"

His calming blue eyes were on her's- he carried a concerned look and took a closer step towards her- completely popping her personal space bubble.

Inwardly, she panicked once he pressed a warm large hand on her forehead; "You're hot."

She sweat-dropped; "I-I am?"

The blonde leveled his head to her and neared his face towards her; "You've also been blushing an awful lot lately..."

Shooting her eyes open, she took a step backwards; "T-Trey!"

Then, a realization hit him, and he knotted his eyebrows to a somewhat agitated frown.

He placed a hand on his hip; "Oh, I get it now... You have fallen for our instructor, too!"

Her jaw dropped; "Wha...?" And her arms fell by her sides- releasing Mog, whom actually fell on the floor like a ball.

"...kupokupo... Mog could see the light, Kupo..."

But noone was paying much attention to Mog.

Trey hugged his right arm and faced the ceiling- closing his eyes for a dramatic effect.

He sighed; "What is it about that Susaya that makes him so appealing...?"

"Trey, I don't-"

He shook his head; "All those innocent girls..."

"T-Trey, listen to me..." She moved a hand to place on his shoulder before he whirled around and began to walk away.

"If only they know of all those dark skeletons lurking in his closet..."

She began to chase after him; "Trey.. Wha- Wait for me!"

As they left the room, Mog bounced into the air- floating like a bubble.

It fixed its scarf up; "Ignorant teenagers... I'm filing for Moogle-abuse, kupokupo!" It threw a stubby hand out- but soon realized noone was there to hear the warning.

Sweat-dropping, it let out a distant frown; "I hate my job, kupo~"

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

**(( In town. . . ))**

An audible pout escaped the 16 year old girl's lips.

Trey shouldered the straw basket and turned to look at her; "Hm? What's wrong?"

As she parted her lips to speak, a pair of kids quickly ran her way- completely pushing her.

She let out a girly cry as she lost her balance and let her rear hit the ground beneath her.

"Cinque!" Trey quickly knelt besides and placed a hand on her shoulder in concern; "Are you okay?"

The brunette feigned a sob by rubbing her eyes- pouting; "Yeah~"

Knotting his eyebrows angrily, Trey looked past her shoulder at the pair of kids; "HEY! Watch it!"

Ignoring him, the 17 year old man let out a; "Hmph." And stood up.

Almost immediately after, his longbow materialized in his hands.

Cinque shot her now blue eyes open; "Wha... Trey, don't-"

But he already took aim and sniped an arrow towards the kids' direction.

The pair of running kids gasped loudly and halted as a bright arrow stabbed the ground in between them- too close to them, even.

The boys turned around to find a tall figure of a golden blonde archer in a school uniform.

Besides him, was the petite long haired girl they bumped into earlier.

In their school uniforms, they stood out like a pair of sore thumbs in between the soaring crowds in the market.

The handsome man smirked and dropped his bow by his side with his wielding hand while he used his other hand to motion for them to come along.

Obligingly, the pair of kids swallowed and meekly walked towards their direction; "Oh, man..."

Trey helped Cinque to her feet and dusted off her shoulders gently; "Thank you", she mouthed shyly- blushing.

Dusting the back of her skirt, she shyly faced downward as the pair of kids approached her.

"I think you owe this lovely lady an apology." Trey unsummoned his longbow and crossed his arms in a scolding manner.

The kids meekly faced the ground and fiddled with their fingers; "S-Sorry, ma'am."

Blushing, Cinque merely blinked, then slightly parted her lips to a small o; "Itsokay..."

Trey smiled softly at Cinque, then looked back at the kids- glaring; "Don't bump into strangers. This is a market- people come here to shop, not chase after stray chocobos~ Do I make myself clear?"

Meekly, they nodded again; "Yes, sir."

"Good." He nodded at the direction where they ran off to earlier; "Now move along."

As they walked away, Cinque frowned; "Trey..." She furrowed her eyebrows.

He bent over and picked up the basket again; "The market's awfully crowdy today~"

The ginger haired girl stomped on the ground irritably; "Trey-rey, you were mean to those kids!"

Arching an eyebrow musingly, he looked at the shorter girl; "Trey-rey?"

Blushing, she stomped on the ground again in frustration; "It doesn't matter, Trey! You shot an arrow at the kids' direction! What if you actually hit them?"

Running a gloved hand through his hair and closing his eyes, the usually cool archer let an impatient sigh escape his lips; "My shots are very accurate, Cinque."

"Why did you engage them?"

He double lidded his eyes open and looked at her; "Cinque, I..." But he stopped as he saw her hug her arm and face her shoes.

"Its so unlike you, Trey..." She voiced lowly.

His expression softened, and his lips parted to... nothing.

For the very first time, he literally had nothing to say.

What should he tell her?

Something inside him snapped at the sight of her falling?

He didn't like seeing her hurt- not even the slightest...

For a moment, they stood in silence...

Technically, it was not silent.

The cries of people asking for discounts and bargains being made were just background noises to the pair of teenagers.

As they were now in their own universe.

It was also getting colder, and the skies were growing grayer by the second.

A white trolly passed by.

Trey snapped his eyes open; "Cinque." He pressed her shoulder, and she reluctantly looked up at him- her eyes avoiding his.

Forcing a smile, he ordered; "Wait here." And he took to running after the trolly.

"Trey..." She pursed her lips into calling after him- only to find him gone, leaving her by her lonesome again.

She hugged her self as a shiver ran through her and let out a low sigh to see a puff of fog escaping her lips.

Frantic people passed by her- all looking at her strangely.

Another sigh escaped her, but this time, it came out troubled, and she faced her shoes again- She hated being in crowded places.

It made her feel uncomfortable- which must have been the reason why she quickly snapped at Trey earlier.

She hated herself now.

He was the one that wanted her to come along, and she willingly obliged.

And she...snapped at him!

She heard a distant "Thank you" from Trey, and blinked as his shadow stretched before her.

And in his hand, he held...

Sea salt ice cream.

"Trey..." She slowly looked up at him.

And he was smiling warmly at her- "Its your favorite, isn't it?"

Sniffling- (she was such a crybaby), she threw her arms around his neck to a tight hug- taking him by surprise.

"I'MSOSORRY!" Like a baby, she yelled that out in a single breath, all the while crying.

"Cinque..." Trey shot his eyes open.

His right hand was awkwardly holding the sea salt ice cream, while his left arm slowly snaked itself around her waist.

She bit her lower lip and began to cry silently.

His masculine, but rather musky perfume filled her nostrils, and she thought of how much she would miss this smell when...

When she will meet her end- When all this is over.

Ever since she was a little girl, she'd felt awkward around people, but Class Zero...

They were the only ones that actually accepted her for what she is.

Trey accepted her for what she is.

And ever since she was a kid, she secretly had a crush on him.

It was and still is a secret.

Noone knows about it- not even Deuce and Cater.

Trey was her first and only love because she saw so much more in him than the rest of Class Zero did.

She secretly loved him in her own weird way because noone would understand...

Words weren't something she excelled at.

Trey, however, has his ways with words.

He was always the one that talked her out of sadness when she was a child.

A velvety chuckle emanated from her beloved's lips- silencing her sniffles.

"I just remembered that day when we were kids...

When you got into an accident from falling off a chocobo...

You told everyone you were fine, and soon after, everyone was convinced you were, but you-"

"I dislocated my shoulder, and you were the only one that knew I was lying." She spoke- a distant smile growing in her lips.

She parted away from him and sniffled- running her fingers under her nose.

Trey smiled softly and delicately brushed the tears off the corner of her eye with a curled finger- Cinque crying in front of him was nothing out of the ordinary.

He was among the very few that she actually confided in- the others being the entirety of Class Zero.

However, Trey was the only one she exposed her true and weak-hearted self to.

He is the only one that KNOWS how naive she actually is.

"I had to bribe you with sea salt ice cream..." He chuckled softly and offered her the now melting sea salt ice cream.

Bowing her head in gratitude, she took hold of it childishly with both hands, and licked the corners of it.

"You fixed it, though..." She spoke.

"Hm?" He arched his eyebrows.

Giggling, she took a bite of the sea salt ice cream, and let her sea blue gaze wander to her left; "My shoulder."

"Ah!" Placing a hand on his forehead, he laughed; "That was only because I was trying so hard to take you to see a doctor! You starting running around your room frantically and throwing things at me- YOU WERE TERRORIZED!"

He laughed a belly laugh.

Cinque pouted, but inwardly, she was smiling.

"Then, when I actually took hold of you, you started waving your arms about- all the while beating me..." He went on.

Giggling; "I broke your nose!~" She reminded wittily.

Laughing, he shook his head; "And then, when I tried to stop you, somehow..."

"You fixed my shoulder up." She finished.

Smiling distantly, yet warmly, he nodded; "Yes, to my relief."

Blushing lightly, she looked down and nodded; "Mm. To mine, too."

"You were always so scared of doctors..." He said.

...Which is why he always takes the hit for her, and protects her- he inwardly thought.

Chuckling; "Still though~ Whenever I want a good laugh, all I have to do is recall that memory and your fearful face that night..."

At that, Trey earned himself a playful punch in the gut from Cinque.

He feigned like he was in pain, but was still laughing.

"Meanie!" She stuck her tongue out at him briefly, before licking her ice cream.

"You were SO ADORABLE when you were a kid!" He stated, then, smiling warmly at her; "Still are..."

She blushed.

Something inside her paused, and she stopped biting against her blue ice cream; "..."

For a moment, silence passed by, and he stared at her sternly- an expression that was in more ways attractive on him.

His gloved hand reached out to her cheek, and the pads of his fingers teasingly ran over her cheek.

She dropped her eyelids as he slowly began to near his face towards her's.

His warm breath trickled against her face.

Her entire body warmed up.

_Is this it?_ She inwardly asked; _The moment I've been waiting for..._

As his sculpted-like nose tickled against her's, they were interrupted.

Rain.

She blinked, and watched as he chuckle and press his forehead against her's- still chuckling.

She laughed softly along with him- their foggy breaths blending together.

The rain was intense, and their clothes dampened.

He closed his eyes as his laughing came to an end, then, he uttered; "...the hell with it."

Blinking in confusion, as she parted her lips to speak, his actions took her aback.

Cupping her face with his large hands, he pushed her face towards his to accept his lips to a first and passionate kiss.

Her half-done ice cream fell by their shoes.

And her heart froze.

Although it was something she looked forward for years, it took her a couple of seconds before she closed her eyes shut and responded to the kiss- shyly.

He was the one leading her on.

Newer feelings sparked inside her as his hand brushed at a newly formed tear by the corner of her eye.

That very same hand traveled to her neck, then shoulder.

Unbeknownst to her, she was shaking.

Whether it was out of the cool weather, or the excitement was clearly beyond her...

However, one thing was for sure...

She will always remember and cherish this moment.

Reluctantly parting away from her, he placed yet another peck on her lips before he pulled her towards his chest.

Taking off his cape, he stretched his arms up and fanned it out to shield themselves from the rain.

Shyly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

"I just noticed..." He started- softly chuckling.

Her hands traveled to his chest and she pressed her ear against it- listening to his heartbeat.

"This is the first time you didn't finish your sea salt ice cream..."

She could hear him breaking down into one of his signature smiles, and that welled her heart up in happiness.

She placed a quick peck on his chest before she parted away and picked up the basket.

She didn't say anything, but used her other hand to hold at the end of his red cape.

That which caused him to use that arm to wrap around her waist and pull him towards him as they walked.

"Hey, Cinque..." He started.

"Hm?" She responded- looking up at him cutely.

He smiled at her; "Are you tired?"

"Kinda~" She responded- smiling back.

A soft chuckle escaped him and he faced ahead; "Do you still have some energy to go to this place with me?"

Blinking, she tilted her head to the side; "What kind of...place?"

Smiling at her, he looked back ahead; "Yes, or no, Cinque?"

Meekly, she faced groundward and smiled shyly; "I'll happily go anywhere with you, Trey..."

And he heard her and couldn't help what he was about to do.

Stopping in his tracks, he removed his hand from her waist and used it to lift her chin up.

And he kissed her again- but more softly this time.

As he parted away, he watched her blush and look down shyly; "Trey-"

Placing a finger on her lips; "Shh."

Then, he snaked his arm around her lean waist again; "Come on! Its raining Moogles!"

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

**(( Briefing Room, Rubrum Peristylium Suzaku. . . ))**

"Cinque-Cinque~"

"We're baaack~"

Cater and Deuce stopped at the sight of the empty briefing room.

Deuce blinked, then looked around; "She's not here."

The fiery redhead let out a frown and placed her hands on her bare knees; "And I was running as fast as I could~"

"Neither is Trey." Spoke the familiar gruff voice of the resolved King.

"King!" The two girls both voiced in unison- in surprise.

He walked towards them and towered over them like the badass that he is.

He crossed his muscular arms over his chest; "I came here a little while earlier to check up on her."

Cater snorted; "To check up on her?"

The redhead would nudge the older teen, but was intimidated by him- a bit.

He looked down at them; "On behalf of Arecia."

"Oh." Remarked Deuce, tilting her head to the side- a hand on her chin.

"But why, is something wrong with Cinque?"

A sigh escaped King's lips and he stared at the ceiling distantly.

"Well?" Cater stomped an impatient foot against the ground.

"Why is it that she's rarely accompanied to go on missions? I'll have to have a word with Ace later. And Queen, too." He started- now looking at them.

As they exchanged looks with each other- blinking, King gave an unimpressed look; "Tch. Its that 'guilty-gut' feeling, isn't it?"

Their eyes flew open, and before they spoke, he put a hand out to interrupt them.

"Cinque's naïve nature is too much to handle- I know, but try to get her more involved from now on... A wilting rose is never a pretty sight. Understand?"

Their eyes were basically gleaming now- hearing any say from King has always been cool, but getting a character profiling of a friend was just... BADASS!

The brunette and redhead nodded an optimistic; "Mm!"

The tall blonde nodded and uncrossed his arms; "Trey's a good man, and his actions in taking care of Cinque are worthy of praise."

And as he turned to leave, he reminded them of one last thing; "Us Class Zero members need to look after each other. Remember that."

When King was gone, the two girls exchanged looks with each other and squealed.

"From a scale from 1 to 10, how much would you rate King's badasstitude?" Asked the excited redhead.

While Deuce just girlishly waved her clenched palms about; "Oh.. Oh, uhm-"

**"CATER, MY HALF!"** Came the perky voice of...

"Ohshi..." The fiery redhead faced her shoes meekly- blushing.

The brunette formed an O with her lips and turned around; "Eight!"

The martial artist tilted his head to the side as he walked towards them; "Hm. You didn't tell me you were gonna bring Deuce along..."

Deuce gave an unimpressed look and looked at her friend- whom was blushing madly.

Eight jumped in a feigned troubled manner; "Oh, Cater, I thought it was just going to be US for once!"

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

**(( Hotel's Lounge. . . ))**

They were at a lounge.

Well, a small hotel's lounge.

Pleasant, with dimly-lit lights, the wallpapers consistent of wine maroon tones, with a handful of unoccupied tables.

A large ebony black piano was perched at the cornered stage- where a pianist would usually sit and play.

It was definitely not crowded, which was perfect for Cinque.

A smile formalized in her lips as the hotel owner's wife handed her a towel; "Thank you." She bowed her head in gratitude.

Wiping her clothes and hair, Cinque hugged the towel as she watched Trey talk to the hotel owner in the distance.

She smiled.

"You're glowing~" Spoke the elder woman- causing Cinque to jump.

"Wha...?" Was all that she voiced out.

Grinning, the old woman shook her head and nodded her head at the blonde haired archer- causing Cinque to blush.

"Its love." Crossing her arms, the old woman smiled; "I see the same in him, too."

Blushing, she looked at Trey, whom unwillingly looked away from the old man to look at Cinque.

He smiled warmly at her, and she melted.

The old woman laughed and lightly slapped a hand on Cinque's shoulder before she walked away- muttering the words; "Ah, to be young and inlove again~"

The blonde haired teenager placed a hand on his heart, then motioned it to her.

For a moment, she was confused and tilted her head to the side before he walked towards the piano.

He sat at the stool.

He inhaled a breath.

Then he delicately brushed his muscular hands against the piano's ivory keys.

Trey played the piano.

And he played...brilliantly.

Cinque was in awe- her back melted against the wall beneath her, and she had a hard time standing.

Without her even realizing it, tears cascaded out of her eyes, down to her jaw...

Millions of thoughts rushed through her all at once.

And she thought of how beautiful Trey looked- sitting there- and playing the piano...

She thought of how much more he belonged on a piano stool- making beautiful music- than he did on the battlefield- fighting his way out of death...

Death- It was something neither of her nor her Class Zero friends could run away from...

And she hated it with all her heart.

Non of them deserved to die- They were too honorable and young and...

_Trey doesn't deserve to die... _She inwardly sobbed, as well.

But... It would be all for a noble cause.

Sadness poured out of his fingers as they slowly hit the keys...

A deep, and sad atmosphere was forged in this lonely lounge...

And she was crying her eyes out, and Trey continued to play the piano for her.

So lovely- So sad.

The old couple were crying, as well.

It is true that beautiful music can spur so many emotions out of a single being...

And that was the beauty of this moment.

As soon as his hands parted from the keys, Cinque ran towards him and hugged him from behind- crying.

He tilted his head back and placed a hand at the back of her head.

And for the first time ever, he didn't ask her to stop crying.

The only thing that he said was; "I love you." Because he was afraid of never being able to confess it later.

Crying more, she nodded, and inhaled a breath; "...I love you, too."

Turning around, he sat her on his lap and brushed her tears away- like always, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

**(( Briefing Room, Rubrum Peristylium Suzaku -Very Late- . . . ))**

Queen was pacing impatiently around the room- a finger on her lips, and venting off an angry huff every now and then.

King was sitting there- trying to make his resolved aura all the more present.

Seven was brushing off Jack's countless flirtatious comments.

Ace was reading a book, all the while trying to tell Queen to stop acting like a mother hen.

Nine and Eight, well, it was ridiculous what they were doing, but they were tossing Mog back and forth at each other.

Cater was trying to stop them from abusing the Moogle.

Deuce was cautioning them not to make too much noise.

Sice was fawning over a picture of their instructor, Kurasame- Noone knows where she even got the picture of him.

Rem was talking Machina out of his recent angst.

"THAT'T IT!" Yelled Queen- throwing her hands out; "I can't take it anymore!"

"Queen." King calmly called at her.

"WHAT." She turned to look at him.

"She's with Trey." He reminded.

A snort escaped Sice's lips; "Poor Cinque~ I feel sorry for her. Having to put up with all that JAB-JAB-JAB!"

Shaking her head, she rested her chin against her knuckle and went into staring back at Kurasame's picture.

"Maybe they're fondling~" Eight suggested- jumpoing to catch the Moogle that was almost out of his reach.

"Kupooooo!" But, of course, the Moogle's panicky cries were just background noises to Class Zero.

Ace merely shook his head and tilted his reading glasses.

"Ahh~ Now that you mention it~~" Jack ran a hand under his chin deviously; "They've been gone for TOO LONG!~"

Seven shot him an unimpressed look and crossed her arms.

Machina and Rem walked out of the room for some reason.

While Queen just held the sides of her forehead worriedly; "Oh my Shiva..."

"If that is, the case, then-" Sice put her puke face on to exclaim how grossed out she is.

Nine grinned and let out a loud scoff; "HAH! Says the one fawning over a picture of Kurasa-FAG!"

That caught the white haired woman's attention as she flicked her eyes open and glared at the spiky haired teenager.

She stood and slammed her hands on the desk; "BITCH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

"OH BITCH YES I HAVE!" He spat back.

"Great. Its one of those arguments again..." Ace shook his head and took off his glasses- finally closing the book.

Then, Sice was mocking Nine and his rejections by Emina; "Emina...EMINA I LOVE YOU!"

Nine blushed and grit his teeth- his hand squeezing the Moogle tightly to the point of almost popping it.

Cater was already jabbing at his iron-muscled stomach; "LET MOG GO!"

"Cater! Don't HURT yourself!" Eight approached her frantically.

Angrily, Nine threw the Moogle directly at Sice and to his dismay, she caught the creature tight in her hand like a baseball before throwing it back at his direction.

Luckily, Cater finally jumped and hug-caught the Moogle.

Smiling cheerfully, she exclaimed; "I caught it!"

Gritting her teeth, Sice jumped off her spot to tackle the spiky haired teen.

Eight shot his eyes open and pushed Cater out of the way; "Cater, watch out!"

Luckily, both Eight and Cater dodged Sice's tackle to Nine.

The pair of hot-headed teens literally had themselves a brawl.

"Guys..." Seven started to talk them out of it, but to no avail.

"Leave them, Seven..." Jack suggested; "This is so much fun!"

Deuce summoned her flute before King put a hang out- smirking; "They'll work it out." He said.

Nodding, the brunette unsummoned her weapon/instrument and awaited an outcome.

The door suddenly parted, and due to everyone's sensitive hearing, they paused in silence.

Walking in were no other than Trey and Cinque.

The pair paused.

_How...unexpected... _Thought the blonde archer; _But then again that must explain all the noise..._

They did not expect to see Sice being given a piggy back by Nine- well, that's what it looks like.. But her hands were tugging at his hair, and his hands were over her's- as if to release himself.

Queen was tapping on her foot impatiently.

Eight was literally on top of Cater- the Moogle sandwiched between them.

King was at his regular resolved stance- but nodded his head at Trey.

Seven crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.

Ace looked like he awaited an explanation.

Jack grinned, and was the first to sense something; "THREE + FIVE is?~"

On top of Cater, the blushing Eight let out a coy frown that had Cater sweat-dropping.

The pair of teens blushed, but Trey was the first to defend himself as he pointed at Jack with his first finger; "Do not go there, Jack."

Grinning, Jack placed his hands at the back of his neck and danced about foolishly; "Trey and Cinque sitting on a- OHSHIT!"

Trey and Cinque were already chasing after him in warp speed.

The rest of Class Zero continued to laugh as Jack was literally holding on to the chandelier in escape from Trey and Cinque- whom stood right below him.

"I can shoot you down, you know~" Trey summoned his longbow and aimed it at the chandelier; "You know how accurate I am~"

Cinque deviously grinned at Jack- summoning her mace; "Get down, Jack~"

Gulping, he shook his head; "NO! NOT THE MACE- NOT THE MACE!"

…

It was those little moments, that Class Zero would miss the most.

And as Ace smiled to himself and joined in on the laughter, he tried to ease his mind off of their horrid fate.

Because now...

He was with his friends and family.

He was happy.

**_F_in.**

* * *

><p><strong> AN: *huff*** ^-^

Its the first I ever write anything like...so..

But hey, did you like it?

Sorry to give you guys an eyesore~ ^u^

I wanted to write something that would avert the readers from one feeling to another- like, on a moment its all funny and humorous, then the next, you see Cinque crying and wailing...

Its exactly how I feel towards Final Fantasy Type-0.

There are those moments where everything's so funny while they all secretly know of their end.

Its so sad, but worth that warm smile~

Hope you all enjoyed.

As for the references, I don't know if you've noticed the scene where Cinque hugs Trey from the back is a reference to Ouran High School Host Club's scene where E'Clair hugged Tamaki when he was playing the piano- I EVEN ADDED THE TOWEL TO EMPHASIZE THAT! I only made it seem a bit paradoxical since the two love each other rather than, well,.. Tamaki doesn't love Eclair,...so..~ -3-

Oh, and the sea salt ice cream was obviously a reference to Kingdom Hearts~ Another SE game~ ^u^

That'll be about it~

**Lux-9** out.

PS. I'm thinking about writing more fics for Final Fantasy XIII Agito (Type-0)~ n.n Like, as a heads up, ^-^ I'll let you know I'm working on a Seven fanfic- WHICH WILL BE **SLIGHTLY** RATED-M - Only slightly~ ^o^ ***giggle* *giggle***

*******Oh, and before I made some...stupid error here- Like, when Jack said; "Three + Five" I had King react to that for some reason... I had a headache when I was finishing off this story so, there's your answer concerning WHYLUX? XD ..

Aniwai~~

**R E V I E W !~**


End file.
